Kayz Mikazukinoyaiba
Kayz Mikazukinoyaiba is the seconday co-star of ''High School DxD / Re-Interpretation ''.Next to Issei Hyodou is a second-year student at the Kuoh Academy as well as a member of the occult search club and his rank as well as Issei in The nobility of Rias is pawn and current bearer of the sacred gear evolutionary immortality Appearance Kayz is a young man of athletic build and stature somewhat tall for his age. A rather thin structure which, even so, does not border on the squalor since when using in the first instance the melee combat, keeps his body in shape, possessing a fairly toned musculature, the skin tone of the skin a little pale being its skin soft and sensitive to the sun. His eyes are dark brown with a seriousness in his eyes, matching the chocolate brown color of his hair a little long up to the neck, almost covering the ears and a face with masculine but at the same time delicate features that are accentuated by making him so expressive in excess and that makes him popular among the girls. While he has used various outfits throughout history, Kayz's usual outfit consists of the Kouh Academy's standard male uniform with no personal variations, consisting of a black blazer over a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the neck, matching black pants and brown dress shoes. However, his attire with which he is often seen, since he is the one with whom he feels most comfortable and uses both during combats and in his free or casual time, is a set consisting of and using two layers of clothing: for the upper part of your body, a black leather biker jacket with a high collar that includes a hood and a red tribal design on the back and also on the sleeves, below a white indoor tank top. For the lower part of your body, wear light black jeans with buckles. Your sacred equipment takes the material form of a stainless steel chain connected from the belt part to your wallet in the back pocket. And also leather boots attached to double belts and two collars in addition to using fingerless fight gloves (also black). A game being all your clothes and accessories black. Personality Regarding his personality, Kayz has been a young man who has suffered different experiences in his life, and many have influenced him in a very significant way. Since its inception has suffered several disorders in his life, starting with the impediment to enjoy a normal childhood and his personality being suppressed, for the murder of his parents, the ruthless trainings with his brother while they were traveling the world and the cruel treatment in the Sakamaki clan when they arrived from Cordelia who had no compassion to snatch their innocence but who were unable to break their conviction and will to "live" to force them to let themselves be crushed by the weight of difficulties, hardships and everything bad happened in his life. In this way, the young Kayz in those days did not have a well defined personality, acting in a mechanical and stoical way before almost any stimulus and with any of his interlocutors before meeting his "brother" Rayder. Although for his luck, this would change in later years after leaving the country and arriving in the United States of America exactly to the city of New York, where Rayder urged him to discover himself, which during this period of time began to develop a personality more serious and carefree but at the same time analytical, that never missed any lesson given by his brother who could favor it. With the passage of time in this new stage of her life, Kayz had already experienced a great amalgam of feelings and experiences lived with different people, such as the few friends she made during her travels; but without a doubt, the most influential for his emotional growth would be his brother, Rayder, who made him know feelings such as the joy of the simple fact of living, the happiness of peace, the desire to overcome everything thrown at him by the life while remembering the very few lessons given by his mother who could barely remember which are the invaluable value of friendship, love and the desire to protect their loved ones. These feelings, are those that would lead him to try to renew for the second time in his life without forgetting the reason why he survived and is that the murderers and all those infinely involved who conscientiously massacred the Clan Mikazukinoyaiba experience the same level of humiliation and suffering that made him go through. During his time with Rayder he imposed as punishment an unjust stay in the Infinite Abyss of Madness, sealing his conscience in this rare "Kingdom" causing a cruel torture in which he was tormented by the universal negative impulses swirling there which corroded his (Rayder did it with the hope that his mind would break and could take control of his body) giving him the excuse that if he did not have the will power to overcome that "small" level he would not be able to resist the power from his demanding training sessions to what Kayz managed to resist until he got used to the torture of the stay in the Infinite Abyss of Madness. He ends up as another personality that enjoys putting his enemies and himself through great pain, both physically as well as emotionally and that is where he posse to let go by his Mode: Madness.Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Night Veil-000 Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users‎